


苍铃

by fueko



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: 夏野被小彻吸血至死的视角
Relationships: 彻夏
Kudos: 2





	苍铃

已经分不清现实与梦境。

半梦半醒之间，白光刺痛了双眼。下意识用手去遮挡那扰人的光线，武藤家的孩子就捏着水管伫在那儿，笑眯眯地向自己招手。眉眼间都是属于他自己的阳光气息，一度让人觉得比刚才的光线还要刺眼。  
说起来，那是第一次能够和这个村子的人讲话。

微凉的水珠溅到了脸颊，泛起不快的寒意。正想着用手拭掉，彻已经把脸凑过来观看自己。距离是什么时候被拉近的？不属于真实的事物被一层层撕裂，疲乏萎靡的双眼在不断对焦之后，终于看清了彻近在咫尺的面孔，如自己所想一样，他正流出眼泪来，一滴一滴打在夏野的眉间。  
彻被夏野突然的苏醒吓了一跳，空洞的眼眶之中竟生出几分惊惧，擦拭眼泪的双手不自然弹开放在了腰后，宛如做错事的孩童一般表现。  
如约而至的小彻，无论多少次都不够坚强。

好冷。  
这是为了留给小彻后路的选择。  
窗户洞开着，吹进属于夏天闷热的气息，但撩拨在皮肤上却变成冰冷的利刃。心脏和大脑都感觉不到温热而又能维持生命的流动，呼吸也变得艰难起来。自己还能够这样作为"食粮"多久？  
不想知道。  
我想活着。

我……想活着。  
"来吧，彻。"  
"夏野…！"

明明感觉不到属于支配者的意愿，嘴却自己先吐出了服从的话语，没有多余的力气再进行反抗了，所语之言，只剩下邀约。尸鬼拒绝不了人类的邀请，彻也一定是这样的。他还是一如既往地像一只弃犬，流着眼泪将口器刺入脖颈脆弱的血脉之中。  
蜡烛摇曳在微风之中即将熄灭，灵魂从体内挣脱出来，浮游到了更加轻盈的场所。夏野阖上微微凹陷下去的眼皮，伴着蝉鸣声再次陷入梦境之中。  
如果这一切都是梦多好。

没办法拒绝小彻的请求，他也从未拒绝过夏野的。两人没什么太多的共同点，然而性格意外地契合。彻是夏日焦灼的日光，那夏野就是背向他投下的树荫。  
浑身燥热起来，蝉鸣一刹那猛烈，热浪好像把外场村的马路变了形状，连同自己头上的站牌一样歪扭。粉发女孩终于沉不住气跑到夏野面前，大声诉说着什么。  
听不见。  
父亲终于落下最后一件家具，从今天开始就要居住在这个隔绝外界的村子了，他很开心能够实现愿望。开合的唇吐露着什么。  
听不见。  
小彻偷偷拉着自己深夜跑出家门，两双鞋在自动贩卖机前站定。夜晚的咖啡让人难以生出眠意，他红着脸似乎表白着什么。  
……听不见。  
无权得知他人的幸福感，试图去理解。或许清水惠那份想要出去的意愿是与我相同的，或许父亲的愿望更多是找到最后的归宿，或许小彻...他原本，也想和我，一起从这个村子出走。

冰冷的吻落在干燥脱皮的嘴唇上，混着同样苦涩的泪滴。夏野的意识已经远去了，失焦的眼珠中最后留下了鬼的印像。  
一个后悔莫及、亲手杀害了挚友的恶鬼。

"おさらば。"


End file.
